In data reading devices, a return light signal from the object or symbol being read is focused onto a detector or detector array. In the example of a bar code scanner, reading the bars and spaces of a typical bar code, there needs to be sufficient difference in signal intensity between the signal corresponding to the light space and the signal corresponding to the dark bar in order for the processor to differentiate between them. In scanner applications there has been demand for increased depth of field, i.e., the range of distance over which the scanner can effectively scan.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,851 to Olmstead et al. discloses use of multi-focus optical systems to increase depth of field in optical reader systems. Depth of field is increased through careful design of multi-focal lenses, for example, symmetrical lenses having a series of concentric circular zones (as viewed along the optical axis), each zone providing a different focal length. See '851 patent FIGS. 21 and 22 and columns 21-22. Such lenses are difficult and expensive to manufacture, and interzonal interference must be controlled. That said, they can be used advantageously in some embodiments as explained below. Multi-focus systems are also disclosed of the '851 patent that employ multiple lenses, or lens arrays, as shown for example in FIGS. 35-37.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,670 to Rudeen is directed to an optical system for data reading having a large depth of field. There, a variable aperture device is deployed downstream of a laser light source focusing lens to vary the focal distance of the laser beam. The modified laser beam provides an outgoing source of (scanning) illumination of an object or target. Preferred embodiments herein, however, pertain to capturing and processing an “inbound” or return light signal reflected/refracted from a target object. Moreover, preferred embodiments pertain to 2-D optical data imaging, as distinguished from scanning (laser beam) methods. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,105 to Quinn et al. describes diffractive laser beam shaping methods and apparatus, “to control laser beam propagation, working range and beam cross-section in a bar code scanner” (Abstract).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,198 to Rudeen et al. describes an optical scanning system including a collection system for range enhancement. In one embodiment, an optical element such as a diffusion element or aperture is placed between a collection lens and a detector such that the amount of collected light from a far field target reaching the detector is maximized and the amount of collected light from a near field target reaching the detector is selectively inhibited, rendering the total light intensity on the detector more uniform.
For machine vision applications, large depth of field, high resolution, and high speed operation are often important system requirements. Estimation of the range to the target is sometimes desired. To achieve high speed operation, a large aperture is needed, in order to reduce motion blur. Unfortunately, a large aperture reduces the depth of field of the system, so speed and depth of field are conflicting requirements to the optical designer. Imager resolution, typically set by the number and size of the pixels, sets a limit on the optical magnification of the system to achieve a desired system resolution. Higher resolution is possible when the optical magnification is low, while larger depth of field is possible when the optical magnification is high. Therefore, high resolution and large depth of field are conflicting requirements to the optical designer. Nevertheless, the need remains for improvements in imaging systems to provide high speed, high resolution images with extended depth of field.